


Two Can Play At That Game

by distractedgemini



Category: Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractedgemini/pseuds/distractedgemini
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

_Crunch_

“Hey,” you turned to confront which one of your teammates had decided it would be a good idea to take a bite out of your apple while it was still in your hand. Your eyes were met by the ever smirking lips of one James Buchanan Barnes. “Of course it was you, Barnes.”

“It was literally right there,” he said, still chewing. “I couldn’t give up the opportunity.”

You rolled your eyes and you remembered what you were reading on your phone. Quickly, you locked it and threw it across the room haphazardly.

You had been a part of the Avenger’s since the blip and had been furious when Steve pulled his little stunt and stayed in the past. It was as if he had adopted you like a little lost puppy and gained your trust, which was generally difficult to earn, and then kicked you to the curb. 

Now that the traitor was gone, you, Sam, and Bucky had a weird dynamic, granted you always had a good time. 

At least, when someone wasn’t being an ass, which was almost always.

“Do I even want to know why you threw your phone?” Bucky asked stupid eyebrow cocked.

“Probably not, but that doesn’t mean I am not going to still tell you,” you grinned and Bucky sighed before sitting down next to you. “Basically,” you began, taking a bite out of what was left of your apple. “The world ships us.”

Bucky made the face a two-year-old would make if they were forced to eat something they didn’t like. “Ah, I know what that means,” he whined.

“Yeah, I know, anyways I was just reading some fanfiction written about us so that I could woo you and give the people what they wanted,” you took another bite before adding, “even though it would be personally detrimental to myself.”

“Then why did you throw your phone?” He asked, stealing the apple from your hand.

“That? Oh, I was reading a particularly steamy fic and that would be embarrassing were someone to catch,” you chuckled. 

“Wait, you were going to woo me?” Bucky asked, immediately followed by another question, “And wait, why were you reading a steamy story about us?”

“Yes, I WAS, as in past tense. It seemed like too much work. And have you read any of these? The writing is fantastic!” You stood up to grab your phone and unlocked it, pushing it under his nose. “Read that and tell me it doesn’t make you want to fuck me.”

Bucky began reading and his signature smirk lifted his lips. A second later they dropped and his cheeks turned bright red.

Silently, he passed the phone back to you and stood up, “I need to go rinse my eyes out.” He got halfway to the door before turning back to you. “Who wrote that?”

“Someone named,” you scrolled on your phone to see who the author was just as Sam began walking in, “Ah! Their name is ‘theactualfalcon’ on tumblr.”

You looked up just in time to see Sam’s face turned ghostly and you cocked your head and eyes narrowed in on him. 

“Sam,” you stood and made your way over to where Bucky was frozen, half terrified, half intrigued. You slipped your hand into Bucky’s and a devious smile spread over your lips.“If you had wanted to watch Bucky and I get it on, all you had to do was ask." 

Sam’s eyes looked like they might actually pop out of his skull as you pulled on Bucky’s hand.

"Door to mine will be unlocked!” You yelled over your shoulder as you and Bucky ran down the hall cackling so hard you would have fallen had it not been for the other.

When you both reached your room, you were both out of breath.

“So,” Bucky began once he could breathe again. He placed one hand to the right of your head, drawing in close, his voice low. “If we are actually doing this, you should know my one boundary is that I am not doing whatever it was that I was forced to read.”

You almost started laughing but then Bucky wet his lips and you realized how close his face was to yours. 

Panic began to build in your chest, at least you were pretty sure that’s what it was., you couldn’t breathe and normally you only felt that when you were panicking and right now, you couldn’t breathe.

“Uh,” you started, words not coming, “I uh, I’m sorry Bucky, I only see you as a friend.”

Bucky watched your mouth open and close like a fish out of water for a second before smiling, He leaned in close so that is lips were practically touching your ear. “And who says friends can’t fuck? You can’t deny the tension here.”

You could feel a coil begin to tighten in your stomach and you were suddenly aware that you couldn’t breathe for a completely different reason.

Then Bucky pushed off the wall and walked away. “Anyways, I’ll see ya later!”

It took a second for your breathing to get back to normal, but when it did you yelled down the hall after him, “I did not like that! Not one bit! I dare you to try that shit on me again, Barnes!”

The only sound you were met with was laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_It took a second for your breathing to get back to normal, but when it did you yelled down the hall after him, “I did not like that! Not one bit! I dare you to try that shit on me again, Barnes!”_

_The only sound you were met with was laughter._

You slammed the door to your room and locked it behind you.

“Aaaahh!” you screamed into your hands. “What the actual hell. I am so not equipped for this.” 

Ignoring the tension you felt in your body you plopped down on your bed and grabbed your laptop, opening up tumblr. Front and center was an update by theactualfalcon.

_Hello, my falconettes, I am writing this post just in case I am murdered by my friends, our number one OTP, the Ace of Diamonds and the Winter Soldier. They came across my blog and read yours and my favorite story I wrote, Star Crossed Lovers and I walked in just as she read out the name of my blog. Unfortunately, my face was too telling and they automatically knew it was me. No matter my fate, please understand that I regret nothing. Although, I think I underestimated their power together; they’re too strong, too powerful and I hope and pray to any god who is listening (except Thor or Loki) that they only stay a ship in our dreams._

_Yours,_

_Sam Wilson, the actual Falcon._

You had to cover your face with a pillow to stop you from screaming and laughing too loud. Sam had been serious! He actually wanted you and old man Barnes to bang, at least, he used to. That is when the plan began to form and you send a quick text from your phone. After that, you hopped off your bed and booked it to your large closet and tore open the doors. After rifling through your belongings you found what you were looking for and changed your clothes.

You were working on your hair when you heard your phone ping.

Pepper: I’ll spread the word, is there a reason we should all avoid the compound?

You: Yes. Sam has a tumblr and is apparently the number 1 fan of Barnes and I getting together, at least he was until this morning. I am going to get back at him by making him think we ARE getting together. Figured I would spare everyone else.

Pepper: You’ve got to be kidding me. Of course, it’s for a prank. However, thank you for sparing us. I don’t think the team would survive.

Pepper: Just… don’t catch any actual feelings unless you’re ready for the consequences.

You: Yeah, yeah. Are we still down for a girl’s night next weekend?

At that, you put your phone back down and finished getting ready before standing up and smoothing the slinky nightdress over your form.

“Check fucking mate, Banky Burnes.”

Using your skills as a spy, you creep through the hallways of the compound until you found yourself in the empty living room. Quickly, you light the fireplace and pull out the numerous candles you had on hand in essentially every room of the compound you had access too- and you had access to just about every room, even the ones you didn’t have a key too. Once the last one was lit, you quietly asked FRIDAY to play the playlist you had created (named *Seduce Barnes, Fool Wilson*) and skillfully lay your body across the very appropriately placed chaise lounge, which you were incredibly glad you had talked Tony, the drama queen into purchasing. 

Just on cue, you heard Bucky clunking through the compound hallways towards you.

“Hey, is everything alright, I smell-” Bucky halted at the entrance to the living room, eyes wide. You could tell he wasn’t sure if he should be concerned with the sheer amount of fire in the room or keep his eyes on your form.

“Hello, James,” you called out to him, voice low. 

“H-hey,” Bucky swallowed, pulling his collar away from his neck. “A-are you sure this is safe?” 

You smiled slowly, looking up at him from below your lashes, “The fire? Or the spark between us?”

You could have sworn you saw Bucky mouth the words ‘fuck yes’ to himself, but you weren’t positive because the moment he began to step in your direction you began to question your sanity. Sure, you had seduced hundreds of men for missions and just for the fun of it, of course. And yes, every single time you managed to get them in whatever position you needed them to be in to extract pertinent information or simply to bang someone because you were bored, but that’s beside the point. The point was, you were always successful and this was BANKY BURNES FOR FUCKS SAke. 

Now, Bucky was standing over you not sure what to do with himself and your face did not even twitch from the mental-emotional turmoil you had just gone through. 

“So, Barnes,” you purred. “You gonna come down here, or am I gonna have to climb you like the tree you are?” 

Internally, you were wheezing at the line you had just used… did you really call BANKY BURNES A TREE?

Bucky didn’t move, so you moved into a kneeling position and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Sam will be here in precisely a minute and a half and if you do not kiss me like you mean to have me, we cannot get back at him like I’ve been planning all damn afternoon,” you tugged harshly on his shirt so he was now nose to nose with you. “Are you in or out?”

You saw all of heaven and hell pass through Bucky’s face as he grits his teeth, “You got me horny to get back at Sam, what the fuck?” 

“And you, for earlier, not fun, huh?” You did your best to smile mischievously but you weren’t sure how well that turned out. 

Bucky huffed, “Shit, he’s coming. Yeah, I’m in.”

The second his soft, plump lips made contact with yours, you knew you were maybe fucked.

At first, you simply relaxed into the kiss, although not a part of your elaborate plan. In your head though, you were counting out the seconds before Sam walked through the door. 

Then Bucky’s entirely too large hands firmly grabbed your hips, spurring your forwards. You hooked your leg over his hip before flipping him over. Now that he was lying on the dramatic chaise lounge, you planted your knees on either side of his strong hips and attached your lips to the spot just below his jaw and ear and threaded your fingers in his too soft hair, tugging a little too roughly.

And just as Sam walked through the door, Bucky growled in your ear and that dumb coil in your stomach began to grow tighter and this was becoming too real but you didn’t want to stop yourself.

Bucky managed to rotate positions so that you were on your back and he was hovering above you, you head hanging over the end of the lounge, ever so slightly, Bucky began to suck wet kisses on your neck and chest as his hands gripped your hips, rucking your nightgown up ever so slightly and you had the perfect view of Sam standing in the middle of the open kitchen, too many bags of groceries falling out of his hands, eyes, and mouth open wide. 

“Bucky,” you purred, “We have company.” 

Unfortunately, Bucky stopped his ministrations and looked up.

“WHaT THE ActuAL FUCK,” Sam began yelling. “I diD NOT WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!”

Sam began pacing furiously, mumbling to himself, then stopped suddenly pointing at the two of you who haven’t moved a single inch except for Bucky’s stupid metal right hand which had moved approximately 2 inches up, further moving your nightgown, but you weren’t focusing on that, no that was simply the spy in you paying attention. 

“YOU SET THIS UP!” He finally yelled, an ‘aha’ in his voice. “This isn’t real,” he stated matter of factly, then picked up his groceries and began putting them away. 

You rolled your eyes and pushed the massive man away from you and began blowing out candles, forcing tears to your eyes. 

“Sam Wilson,” you said, voice watery, “You ruined a perfect night.”

Then you ran off towards your room, slowing once you were out of sight. 

You heard Bucky huff with annoyance once the last candle was out, “You had to make my girl upset?” he ground out before following you. 

By the time Bucky made his way to you, you were leaning up against his door, pouting (for effect, and just in case redwing followed). 

By the look in your eyes, Bucky knew redwing was peeking around the corner. 

“‘M sorry baby,” he said softly, running a finger down your cheek, tracing your jaw. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

You allowed a small smile to form on your lips and suddenly felt very warm in the pit of your stomach, “Oh? How so?” 

“Well,” he started, settling one of his thick legs between yours while running his stupid metal hand down your left arm, “How about we head into my room and you can find out?” 

You willed you fucking head to nod and felt Bucky’s arms wrap around your waist just as he opened the door.

Once the door to his room was closed, however, and to your surprise, Bucky had you pinned to the wall,

“Please let me fucking kiss you,” Bucky growled.

“Do it,” you replied, voice hushed.

Bucky’s lips were not at all the same against yours as they were when you were in the living room. Compared to this, that was practiced and calculated. This was searing. The way his hot lips burned across your was made your heart constrict you and your toes curl and you kissed back with equal force.

You tore your hands from where they were gripping his shoulders to push at his abdomen with enough strength that he knew to move (you knew from enough missions and training sessions that that man wouldn’t move if he didn’t need to). Bucky let you push him back towards his bed but turned before the backs of his legs made contact and instead picked you up and chucked you onto it unceremoniously.

“You,” he started, voice husky, “are going to be,” he said as he climbed onto the bed and pulled on your leg so that you met him halfway, “the fucking death of me.” 

From the ferocity in this voice and intensity of his eyes, you expected this kiss to be as the last one, hot and burning. Instead, it was gentle, almost, dare you say loving as his stupid long fingers brushed against your cheek and his body settled over yours, tongues exploring.

~~~~~~~~~

“You’ve been closed off since, well,” Bucky paused, brushing some hair behind your ear, “Since Steve left. And I know you don’t like talking about that, I just wanted you to know that I noticed. That Sam and I noticed.”

“Uh-uh,” you shake your head, “We aren’t talking about him.”

“I know, and I mentioned that I know that,” Bucky’s brow was arched quizzically. 

“No,” you laughed, “I mean Sam.” 

Bucky relaxed back into the bed and rolled his eyes, turning back to you, giving you space to talk about Steve if you wanted.

“You,” you started, poking at Bucky’s ridiculously toned chest, “You didn’t see Steve with me before he left. He was like, well, the brother I always wished I had and I thought it had been the same for him. He was open with me about his past, about Peggy, about you, but he seemed, I dunno, “ you shrugged,” like he knew it was all in the past. I mean, with Peggy at least.”

Bucky nodded and interlaced his fingers with yours.

“I just wish he had told me,” you admitted. “I don’t think I would have been- well, no I still am, incredibly angry with him, I don’t think I would have been had he even discussed the possibility with me, even if he hadn’t come to any conclusion until he was on the platform. I would have been okay.” You felt a tear betray you and slip down your cheek, but at this point, you were well past caring. “I just-” you hiccupped, “I just wish he’d have talked to me.”

Bucky pulled you into his bare chest and wrapped his arms around you. It was in that perfect balance of warmth and weight that you finally cried, six months later.


End file.
